valecnicifandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Knihy
Série Válečníci (také Divoké kočky; v Angličtině Warriors) obsahuje téměř 40 knih, ale v České republice bylo vydáno zatím pouze pět z nich. Hlavní série Divoké kočky První díl z první série těchto knížek nese v češtině název Divoké kočky (Warriors - Into the Wild). Pojednává o Zrzkovi, domácím kocourkovi s ohnivou srstí a zelenýma očima, který se přidá k jednomu ze čtyř klanů divokých koček obývajících les za jeho zahradou. Potkává tam Šedáka, učedníka Hromového klanu, a nakonec velitelku Modrou hvězdu, která mu nabídne členství v klanu. I přes naléhání Čmouhy, dobrého Zrzkova kamaráda, se Zrzek rozhodne nabídku přijmout a stává se z něj učedník Hromového klanu - Ohnivák. S Šedákem se velmi spřátelí, ačkoli má v klanu i nepřátele, kteří mu vyčítají, že se nenarodil v klanu. Největší rozepře vznikají mezi Ohnivákem a významným válečníkemTygřím Drápem. Drápův učedník, Havran, je svým učitelem natolik terorizován, že uprchne z klanu. Kolem Tygřího Drápa se objevuje řada otazníků, Havran ho považuje za vraha někdejšího zástupce velitelky. Mezitím, co mezi Hromovými kočkami probíhají rozmíšky, rozpínající se Stínový klan vyžene Větrný klan z jeho lovišť. Za vším je krvežíznivý velitel Stínových, samotné kočky ze Stínového klanu však s jeho vládou nesouhlasí. S pomocí Hromového klanu se jim ho podaří vyhnat. Po této bitvě se velitelka Hromového klanu rozhodne jmenovat Šedáka a Ohniváka válečníky. Získají jména Ohnivé srdce a Šedý pruh. Válečníci: Oheň a Led (Warriors: Fire and Ice) V druhém díle se znovu setkáváme s naším zrzavým hrdinou, který se už stal válečníkem. Získal jméno Ohnivé srdce, ale říká se mu Ohnivous (paní překladatelka toto jméno zřejmě používá pro zjednodušení skloňování). Ohnivous s Šedým pruhem přivedou vyhnaný Větrný klan zpět do jeho lovišť. Velitelka je s nimi spokojená a přidělí jim učedníky. Přichází zima a začíná se přiostřovat, tajemství zrádného Tygřího Drápa se mezitím objasňuje. Ohnivousův kamarád, Šedý pruh, však nemá o trénink svého učedníka ani o pátrání zájem. Stále se vymlouvá a odchází z tábora neznámo kam. Ohnivous později zjistí, že navštěvuje Stříbrnou Řeku, kočku z Říčního klanu. Láska Šedého pruha a Stříbrné Řeky je však proti pravidlům divokých koček. Ohnivous se snaží jim zabránit ve schůzkách. Díky tomu se rozkmotří se Šedým pruhem a v klanu stoupá napětí. Ohnivousova učednice je zmrzačena po srážce s netvorem (autem), vše vyvrcholí napadením Hromového klanu bývalým velitelem Stínového klanu a jeho přívrženci. Šedý pruh a Ohnivous se po bitvě nakonec usmíří. Manga Ztracený válečník (Warriors: The Lost Warrior) Šedý pruh (zde Šedopruh) je Dvounožci chycen a odvezen. Stane se z něj domácí mazlíček. Bývalý válečník Hromového klanu teď neví, jak se vrátit zpět ke klanu. Najde Millie, domácí kočku, které mu pomůže na jeho cestě. Válečníkův úkryt (Warriors:Warrior's Refuge) Šedopruh a Millie přichází do stodoly, kde žije tlupa divokých koček utiskovaná dvounožci. Šedopruh a Millie jim pomůžou a pak vzhůru domů! Když najdou bývalé teritorium klanu, zjistí, že Dvounožci zničili les. Oba tedy vyrazí na západ, tam, kde by měl jeho klan být. Potkávají Havrana který je navede na správnou cestu. Válečníkův návrat (Warriors:Warrior's Return) Po dlouhé cestě obě putující kočky naleznou místo, kde tone slunce (moře), a tam i všechny čtyři klany. Kategorie:Knihy